Raising the Family
by Rawr I'm A Toaster
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have two children, Emma, and will. this is bout the ups and downs of raising them. May rename later.
1. Chapter 1: Sickness

**FIRST HUNGER GAMES FANFIC**

**PLEASE ENJOY**

**OWN NOTHING**

**OPEN TO CRITIQUES **

"Peeta! I'm going to pick up the medicine for Emma at my mothers house and run some errands! Be back in a bit!" Katniss yelled from downstairs, "Taking Will with me!"

Peeta and hers oldest daughter, young seven year old Emma Rose Mellark, had some sort of cold. She had a fever for several days, aches, and a runny nose. Katniss' mother who moved back when Will was born, lived down the street. He heard the door click from upstairs office as she left. William Aiden Mellark, now four years old and looking much like his father, was not yet sick and Peeta would like to keep it that way.

Will had his hair and Katniss eyes, while Emma the opposite had Katniss hair and Peeta's bright blue eyes. She was a fire of a girl, always getting into messes, defiant as ever even when sick. She kept refusing to stay in her bed and insisted on sitting on the floor next to the office chair coloring in her picture books.

"Daddy? Can you teach me?" She asked

"Teach you what?" Peeta said as he continued searching on the internet.

"How to," She coughed, "How to paint?" She stared up at him with admiration.

"Of course my little butterfly." He scooped her up and went downstairs to the studio. As he sat up the easels, canvas and paints, Emma looked around at his paintings and drawings. She was too young to understand half of them, but recognized some of the faces: her mothers, Wills, Haymitch's, Effie's.

He had sat her on the chair next to his and started teaching her. Mostly she copied what he showed her. Peeta realized this was the first time he's been completely alone with one of his children. He's been alone with them before, at parks and such but never at home.

For a while all was fine, then it happened. Peetas worst fear coming true. A flashback threatened to consume his mind as he held onto this moment until unbearable. He clutched his paintbrush and the edge of the stool closing his eyes letting it pass. But it was worse than he thought.

"Daddy?" Emma thought she stood up and hugged his leg, Peeta stiffened coldly and she let go.

"Go get Uncle Haymitch Emma." He whispered harshly at her. She started crying then but nodded and ran out the door struggling to open it at first. He heard the front door close then silence. All went dark and he completely submersed.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2:Poor Emma

**here is chapter 2 **

**kinda wrote it quickly :( sorry for any mistakes**

**please review**

**own nothing**

**would love some feedback** :D thanks

**Haymitch:**

Uncle Haymitch was not very happy to be woken. The bottle crashed to the floor and he yanked his knife up quickly scaring the living daylights out of little Emma who had woken him. He sat the knife down and said, "What?"

"Its Daddy." Emma said hiding behind the coffee table.

Haymitch stood up quickly and looked at Emma, "Stay on my porch don't talk to strangers," he looked around and found paper and a pencil, "Here, color me a picture. Hazel should be over in a minute."

He shuffled her outside and when he was sure she was relaxing, left. He ran and pushed open the door quickly. Katniss was not home yet, thankfully. He found Peeta locked inside the studio. _Good. _A sudden crash from within jolted him. Another. Haymitch kicked open the door and inside found Peeta in one of his emotionally-charged-anger hysterics. Haymitch tackled him from behind and pushed him to the ground. He held him there at first with a fight, then Peeta started to calm down.

**Katniss: **Katniss walking home in her general way. She had left Will at her mothers so he would not get sick. Will loved his grandmother, they were making cookies as she left. She held the medicine in a little paper bag in her left hand praying that this would fix her little girl. The other hand holding a bag with a few groceries. Oh, there she was now sitting on Haymitch's porch with Hazel. _Wait! _Katniss thought. She turned and ran up to Emma. Hazel said something had happened at the house and Emma came here.

Katniss bent down and hugged Emma tightly glad she was not hurt by the incident. She had a few scratches on her knees but was barely noticing them. Katniss said thank you to Hazel for staying out with her and picked Emma up . Emma coughed and Katniss felt it shake her whole body_. Poor baby_. She thought carrying her back to their house. The door was open and everything was quiet inside.

"Haymitch!" She yelled.

"In here!" He called back. Still holding Emma on her hip now, she placed the groceries in their spots. She sat Emma on the counter and poured a little spoon of her medicine.

"No mommy." Emma said looking at the purple goop. She shook her little head, brown wavy hair falling out of its braid.

"Yes sweetie, this will make you better. See mommy will take it if you take it." Katniss proposed. The little girl thought for a second then nodded.

Katniss poured herself a small teaspoon and took it. "See not so hard." The taste was not the best but it would help tremendously. The small dose on Katniss would take no effect but on Emma, she would most likely pass out in thirty minutes. She lifted the teaspoon for Emma who opened her mouth. She took the medicine with a disgusted face, but swallowed. She opened her mouth to show her mother that she did what she was asked. Katniss kissed her forehead and picked her up.

"Do you want to watch T.V.?" She asked . Emma nodded and coughed at the same time. Katniss arranged the pillows and got her a warm blanket. She flipped until she found a little kid show for her daughter. She kissed her head and said, "I'll come check on you in a little bit." Emma nodded.

Katniss walked into the study and saw Haymitch with Peeta on the ground.

"What the hell happened!" She hissed.

"Calm down sweetheart!" Haymitch said dusting his pants off. "Your pretty husband here had a flashback in front of the girl."

Peeta was looking down still sitting on the floor. Some of his painting were now ripped and ruined. She saw pain in his eyes and something else. Katniss sighed and said, "I shouldn't have left. I could have had my mother bring over the medicine, take Will with her, and gone to get groceries later." she sighed and lay her head against the wall.

"He didn't hurt her, and I can always have him stay at my house tonight." Haymitch offered in a way more serious tone then usual for him.

Katniss looked at Peeta for an answer. He nodded his head than looked up at her, "You will be okay tonight?"

"I have not had a nightmare in two months, I'll be fine." She assured him. "Besides, I don't think I could sleep knowing Emma is sick. I may end up cleaning the house and checking on her every five minutes." She said with a wisp of a smile.

Haymitch nodded, "Get your stuff." He told Peeta who stood and left swiftly.

That night Katniss had not slept. She gave Emma a bath, tucked her in after giving her another dose of medicine, then took her own shower. She made Peeta bring clothes for Will to sleep in and extra pull-ups for at night as well as his stuffed bear, Booglie, and his pillow all stuffed in one bag. Peeta had called from Haymitch and said he was fine with sleeping at grandmas. Katniss cleaned the kitchen spotless, the bathroom, Will's room, the office, the studio, the family room, dining room, and her own bedroom. She then looked up things on the computer, watched a movie, and checked on Emma over fifty times. She was going in again, it was three in the morning, she felt Emma's head. It was no longer quite so warm and a little color was returning to her skin. She kissed Emma's head and by the end of everything Katniss was beyond exhausted. She didn't even bother with pulling the covers down, and climbed onto her bed.

**YAY! An update! PLEASE Review, it would make me so happy :D**


End file.
